The Thorns of His Love
by Estrella Krushina
Summary: What if Jasmine wasnt the princess of Agrabah? What if she had been a pesent who was being taken care of an artist whose main media was plants? What if he secretly loved her, and she was stolen from him? ArbutusXJasmine
1. Chapter 1

Ok so I happened to notice that this site has no fan fictions of any of the characters from the tv series. So this is a Fan Fiction about Jasmine and Arbutus. Arbutus actually has known Jasmine since she was little, for he raised her, but she was alway treated like a flower that needed to be protected in his garden. So what happens when she is busted out by Aladdin? This is what the story is about. I hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 1 Returning HomeSweet Surprise

**_Ok so this is where we first meet our main characters, Arbutus and Jasmine. I made it so Jasmine dosnt talk at all, sorry everyone. :( but please read and review if you want._**

* * *

><p>The sunlight filtered through the trees, causing there to be a greenish glow to cover everything. The flowers were still in bloom, even though it was mid winter outside of the garden. The trees were laden with leaves and fruit, the grass was lush and vibrant, and in the middle of it all was a beautiful girl. Her jet black hair was pulled up into a very high pony-tail, with a blue rose stuck in into the tie holding her hair up. Her clothing was black, with a small top that only covered her breasts and showed off her mid-drift. Her pants were flush to her waist, and flared out as they went down to her ankles, only to cinch back to her ankle. Her hour-glass figure would make any woman jealous, and any man would be smitten with her. She had doe-like brown eyes, and she seemed really pampered, like she was viewed as breakable.<p>

She looked around the garden taking in all the plants that were so full of life, when the world outside was so bleak. She had lived in this place as long as she could remember, being taken care of by someone she knew only as Arbutus. Arbutus was an artist, he made his living art by using plants. He looked to be a plant himself. Everything on him was either made of a plant, or was in someway a plant. She shook her head, she shouldnt be thinking such thoughts about her savior. He took her in, when her real parents abandoned her. He had been the closest thing to a father she had ever had, and she only wished she could tell him how much she appriciated it.

She felt the ground begin to shake, and looked toward the entrance, and saw the ground buckling upward. Then a large vine covered plant broke through the surface. The vines parted to reveal Artubus. He looked at Jasmine, and smiled, showing his pointed teeth. She stood, and ran to him. Throwing herself into his arms. He caught her, and laughed to himself.

"Miss me my little flower?" Arbutus asked. Jasmine nodded, holding him close to her. If she could talk she would have told him how she felt. He smiled, knowing she meant to tell him so much if only she could. He frowned recalling how Jasmine, _**his**_ beautiful Jasmine, lost her voice. He did it accidentally, he didnt mean for anything to happen. But unfortunately, he had taken her ability to speak away. He had made a new flower for her, and named it Midnight Beauty. But when he gave her the flower, she caused the pollen to shake free, which completely stole her ability to speak. Now she was a mute, forever silent like the other flowers in his garden.

"Come, we should get you to bed soon." Arbutus said. Jasmine yawned, and nodded her head. Arbutus lead her to her room, which was underneath a willow tree that he created, the leaves making a natural curtain to sheild her from everything in the outside world. As Arbutus tucked her in, she leaned foreward and kissed his cheek goodnight. Then she settled into her bed, falling asleep nearly at once.

Arbutus was stunned, but at the same time amazed. And as he left her side, all he could think was "_She kissed me, she really kissed me! Maybe she dosnt see just another monster!_"

And for the first time in years, Arbutus had hope.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alright so what did you think? please leave reviews. i would like to know what to change in the next chapter.<em>**

**_Yours Truely,_**

**_Estrella Krushina_**


	3. Not a Chapter Three, but an Authors Note

_**First of all, I realize this isnt a chapter. But i would like to ask a favor of my devoted readers. Since you are reading this fanfiction of mine, could you possibly take the time to read my other fan fiction. I understand it isnt Aladdin, but the story is called **_**Blue Orchid **_**and it is in the Labyrinth category. Please read and review that story since i havnt gotten any reviews for it yet.**_

_**As for **_**Thorns of His Love**_**, I will get the next chapter up as soon as i figure out what i want to happen in it. but until then, bear with me, i will get it done as soon as i possibly can. my boyfriends dad has gone to the hospital so i kinda wanna be free to support him. so please dont get impatient with me, i will update as soon as i am able.**_

_**Yours Truely,**_

_**Estrella Krushina**_


	4. Memories Yes this is Chapter 3

_**This is a flashback for Jasmine. She has some memory of her true parents. In this chapter she begins to doubt Arbutus' words, and wonders if she was stolen, or abandoned like Arbutus told her. Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em>Jasmine felt the basket that she was in rock slowly back and forth. She heard vauge voices talk to her, a man and a woman's, neither of them sounded like Arbutus. She looked at them and saw a woman leaning over her. She had the same dark hair as Jasmine. Her eyes were almond shaped and brown. In fact Jasmine saw a carbon copy of herself standing above her. She turned to look at the man, he had brown hair and a brown beard. He wore a turban that covered his brown hair. He wore a smile, that lit up his entire face. He looked at Jasmine with adoration, and love. The man and woman held hands over Jasmine's basket. Then, the floor beneath Jasmine's basket shook, and the man and woman looked horrified at the window.<em>

_ "Please! Don't take her! We beg of you! The midwife said this would be the only child we would ever have!" The woman begged of the stranger._

_ "YOU PROMISED ME YOUR FIRST BORN! DON'T GO BACK ON YOUR WORD NOW! DO YOU SO EASILY FORGET THE BARGAIN WE MADE ALL THOSE YEARS AGO? I LET YOUR HUSBAND LEAVE MY GARDEN AFTER DEFILING IT, AND I WAS TO GET YOUR FIRST BORN TO RAISE AS MY OWN! THAT WAS THE DEAL WASNT IT?" Jasmine recognized this voice, it was Arbutus. He sounded so upset, and furious. She had never heard him use that voice before. Then she felt the basket get lifted. Then she saw the face of the man she referred to as father for so many years. It was Arbutus, in all his glory, the leaves making up his garb, still young and freash as they were now._

_ Arbutus looked at her so lovingly that she smiled and coo'ed at him. "Look she already knows her papa." He smiled, then turned to the man and woman from before, the smile melting from his face._

_ "IF YOU FOLLOW US, AND TRY TO STEAL HER BACK, YOUR HUSBAND WILL DIE! JASMINE IS MINE NOW! OUR BARGAIN IS DONE!" Arbutus said to them. Then Jasmine's basket, and Arbutus were incased in his plant of transportation, and were taken back to his garden._

_ "This is your new home...Jasmine. You will see in time. They were not good people. You would have been a street rat within a year. And that is no life for a beautiful flower like yourself." Arbutus crooned softly to her. He turned, making a cradle of flowers for Jasmine, laying her gently in the bed, and covering it, implying that Jasmine should go to sleep._

* * *

><p>Jasmine sprung up in her bed. She was confused, Arbutus had told her she was abandoned, yet she had memories of a man and woman who looked so much like her. What really happened? Was she abandoned? Or was she stolen? The only one who knew was Arbutus, and she intended on asking him.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>So? What do we think? Please leave revi- i mean Cookies! Just so you know, this was written while listening to Confessions of a Broken Heart (Daughter to Father) by Lindsay Lohan! :)<strong>_

_**Yours Truely,**_

_**Estrella Krushina**_


	5. The Truth, and Pleasant Happenings

_** To my dear readers. Here is CHAPTER #3! So sorry about the wait.**_

_**I don't own Aladdin or the characters etc. Etc.**_

_**General POV**_

Jasmine knew what she had to do, and it involved running away. So the next day, she waited for Arbutus leave. As soon as she was sure he was gone, she packed up what little things she had, and started for the front of the garden. As she made her way through the garden, Arbutus' vines wrapped around her ankles. She pulled, snapping them in half, listening to them shriek as they died. She paused only for a moment, to see if Arbutus would come running back so see what was happening. When she didn't see the ground moving, or feel the earth buckle, she began moving again at a faster pace. She walked through numerous corridors, finally coming to the outside gate. She paused, this was the first time she would have stepped outside in her life, and she wanted to savor the moment. As she stood there looking at the gate, she felt the feeling of guilt, and she felt like she was abandoning Arbutus. She collapsed, kneeling on the dirt, and as she sat there, she felt the tears begin to fall. She touched a finger to her cheek, pulling it away and looking at the drop on the tip of her finger.

She felt a familiar presence behind her, and felt a familiar hand touching her shoulder. She knew who it was without even having to turn and look at him. Arbutus stood silently for a matter of moments. When he finally spoke, Jasmine knew he wasn't very pleased, but she didn't care at the moment.

"Little flower, just what do you think you are doing?" His voice was grave, like he was speaking to a family whose relative had died. "You weren't thinking about leaving were you?"

Jasmine nodded; she stood and turned to him with a defiant look in her eye. She then began signing to him very angrily. _Why didn't you tell me that I wasn't abandoned? Why didn't you tell me that my parents didn't want me for whatever reason? Did you intend on keeping me in the dark?_

Arbutus sighed; he knew he would have to tell her sometime but he never thought he would have to tell her so soon. He moved toward her, and offered a hand. She took it, and when she saw he was leading her back into the garden, she threw one last longing look at the gate, and the world outside, before the willow leaves closed in a dark forest green drape, that diluted the bright sunshine. Jasmine turned back to look at Arbutus, and saw him conjuring two chairs made from two very broad leaves. Jasmine glanced back toward the curtain of willow leaves, and then sat reluctantly. Jasmine waited for Arbutus to speak, and when he did, she sat a little straighter, listened more intently, and never looked away from Arbutus.

"I never lied to you my flower. Your parents really did abandon you; they had nothing to provide for you." Arbutus sighed, a mournful look in his eye. "I was going to tell you when I felt the time was right, but it came sooner than I thought."

Jasmine watched as Arbutus stood, and paced around the garden. Jasmine saw his emotion reflected on the plants, for they had started to droop, and sag. When Jasmine glanced back at Arbutus she saw that he was watching her with an intensity she had never seen in him before.

_Can you tell me about the day you found me? What did my parents look like? Do I look like them? Can you take me to them?_ Jasmine had begun to get frantic. She had to know who her parents were. She had to know why they left her. She just had to know who she was. Arbutus sighed, slowly shaking his head.

"Your parents are long since dead. They died just two years after abandoning you." Arbutus slowly turned away and walked to the center tree, the willow that sheltered the garden. Jasmine called it the Mother Tree, for it sheltered the garden like a mother would shelter her child. Jasmine watched as Arbutus placed a hand on the Mother Tree's trunk, and she saw the tree start growing taller, making the sanctuary taller as well. Jasmine tried to speak using her voice, but when she opened her mouth, nothing came out.

Jasmine knew he was upset, and knew there was only one way to make him feel better. She stood and made her way over to him. She waited until she had reached him before she laid her hand on his shoulder. She felt the velvety softness of the leaves on his shoulder. She felt Arbutus' sadness and pain. She also felt his magic, coursing up through her arm and into her whole body. As the magic coursed through her, she felt all the pain and scars from years ago beginning to heal. She suddenly felt compelled to speak, to talk after years of being silent.

"Arbutus?" Jasmine was taken aback, as she heard her own voice for the first time in years. To her it sounded plain, ordinary, and nothing special. She looked up at Arbutus, and saw him looking at her in wonder. Then to her surprise he spun around and embraced her, spinning her around in circles.

_**Arbutus' POV**_

I had just told Jasmine the biggest lie in the world, and I couldn't amend it. I moved to the willow I had created years before. I laid my hand onto her trunk, and I felt that she had started to die. To help heal her, I unleashed my magic and let it flow freely. I felt the bark sliding along under my hand, as the willow grew taller and taller. Soon she was taller than most normal trees. I felt Jasmine behind me, but I didn't turn to look at her, I just focused on my tree, my willow. I felt Jasmine touch my shoulder, and still didn't turn around. I only turned when I heard a voice softer than down feathers in the winter speak behind me.

"Arbutus?" The voice said uncertainly. I was surprised, surely that couldn't be who I thought it was. I turned and looked at Jasmine, and saw she had just as much surprise as me. I couldn't contain my joy as I swept Jasmine up and spun her around. I hadn't known that my magic with plants could heal Jasmine. I stopped spinning, and set her down.

"Say something else! Tell me something you have always wanted to say." I commanded, reconsidering when I heard myself ordering my precious flower around. "Please?" I added uncertainly.

"Arbutus, thank you for everything you have done for me." I watched as Jasmine's lips moved, and her beautiful voice issued forth. I couldn't contain myself anymore, I had to show Jasmine how I felt about her. I leaned forward, and kissed her. I could feel her surprise, but then she melted into the kiss, leaning against me for support. When I pulled away, her eyelids were half closed, and her eyes said everything I needed to know.

I could feel this as a beautiful start to a radiant relationship.

_**Thank you for being patient with me everyone, I am so sorry that this took so long to update, but I didn't have any inspiration. However, one of my lovely readers gave me some very good ideas. And this is the result. So please leave cookies, and let me know how you liked it!**_

_**Yours Truly,**_

_**Estrella Krushina**_


	6. Depression, and Trouble

_**Hello my Lovelies! I am so sorry i havnt updated in a while, this chapter gave me a hard time, but here it is, so enjoy!**_

_**P.S. i do not own Aladdin or any of its characters.**_

_**P.P.S. thank you kaitamis (sorry if i spelled it wrong), for the wonderful advice you gave me!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>General POV<strong>_

Jasmine knew that Arbutus thought she loved him, and she did, but not the way he loved her. She loved him like a father, or a brother, but she just couldn't see him as anything else. She didn't want to hurt him though. It seemed like her world was balanced on the edge of a knife, and it was a long way down with either outcome. Despite the fact she knew his expectations; she just couldn't bring herself to love him as anything more than a brother or father figure.

She knew Arbutus had a routine. When she knew he had settled into his evening routine of creation, she would slip out of the garden, and hopefully to freedom. She emerged from her room, and saw him deeply engrossed in a new willow. He was trying to make it beautiful, the trunk stretching up to the roof of the garden like long spidery fingers. It looked eerie to her, but she slipped out of the main atrium as quietly as she could. She saw the front gate in sight, when she heard Arbutus exclaim loudly;

"I have it!" She whipped around, seeing his eyes still on the willow. "I shall cover it in jasmine, for my beautiful Jasmine." As he began to act on his new plans, she quickly and quietly slipped out of the front gate and into the night.

_**Arbutus' POV**_

I had just finished helping a new willow grow, and become a juvenile tree, bare without any leaves. Something was missing, something vital that I couldn't place. Suddenly my thoughts drifted to Jasmine. I remembered how she had melted into my embrace when I kissed her. I remembered the look her eyes when I pulled away. Her eyes were filled were such longing, those beautiful chocolate eyes, which had captivated me since she was a baby. I knew the lie I fed to her today would only hold so long as she didn't try to escape again, but I knew it was only a matter of time before she became curious again. I would have to tell her the truth and soon. Then it hit me.

"I have it!" I exclaimed, staring intently at my young willow in front of me. "I shall cover it in jasmine, for my beautiful Jasmine." I felt myself relax at the mention of her name, I didn't even have to feel her presence in the atrium to know that her presence with me had a soothing effect that no one had ever had on me before. I waved my hand toward the tree, and leaves covered the branches in no time. Then as if time had been torn asunder, the scent of jasmine filled the air.

"Oh won't she love that." I exclaimed to myself. "Jasmine!" I called out.

There was no answer. Puzzled, I went to her room, knocking on her door politely. There was still no response. I cracked the door open, and saw her room empty, with a note on her bed, written in Jasmine's elegant script.

"Arbutus,

If you are reading this note, then my attempt to leave has succeeded. I am so sorry Arbutus; I can't live like this anymore. I must see the outside world, and know where I came from. I have to know why my parents abandoned me. Please understand that it was nothing you did, it's just something I must do.

Please remember that I will always love you like a father. I appreciate everything you have done for me Arbutus. Please forgive me for leaving you alone. I will come back when I figure out who I am.

I love you more than any daughter could,

Jasmine"

I cried, which was foreign to me. I smelled salt, and wiped my face to discover the tears. I had been played for a fool, and she had been the puppet master behind it all. I couldn't believe I had let her in, only to find she would never see anything but a monster. It was just as the witch said. No one would ever see past the exterior, and no one would ever love me for me. My plants felt my pain, and tried to console me, wrapping themselves into a protective cocoon around their master. I felt several large leaves wrap around my body, then constrict as the vines wrapped the leaves around me tightly. I felt my sorrow swell, and overwhelm me, and let all the tears I had inside loose. I cried for the love I would never have, all because of this stupid curse.

_**Jasmine POV**_

I woke the next day, in the city of Agrabah, where Arbutus said he had found me. The inhabitants of the city were not very hospitable, spitting on me, and calling me 'street rat'. I had tried asking several citizens if they knew my parents, and they dismissed me, with a simple wave of their hand.

As I walked through the city, I noticed a man walking through town. He was about a head taller than me, with black wavy locks, and chestnut eyes. His face was angular, and he had very sharp features. He wore dingy clothing, and a cape and hood, pulling it over his face whenever guards passed him. Suddenly his gaze snapped up, looking right into my eyes. Hurriedly I looked away, and slipped down a side ally. Apparently this man wasn't so easy to shake, for he turned down the same ally as me, and followed every turn I made. At this moment, being stuck in the Mother Garden seemed like a much better prospect than being stalked and killed by some man I just saw in the city today. I sent out a small cry, one I knew Arbutus would hear, hoping beyond hope that he would hear me. I hoped he would come to my aide, and protect me, and shelter me. At least that's what I wanted him to do.

When no aide came from Arbutus, I figured the best choice would be to escape the city and go back home, but first I had to lose the asshole following me. I made several sharp turns, one right after the other, and eventually didn't hear the man behind me anymore. Getting back into the main square, I went to the most inconspicuous trader, and eyed his horses. When I was sure the man was busy with a customer, I slipped into the corral and stole one of the mares. He never even noticed that she had disappeared.

After leaving the city walls, I spurred the horse into a fast gallop. Soon I saw the Mother Garden on the horizon. I spurred the horse to run faster, reaching the front gate in record time. I opened the gate, feeling the thorns bite my skin. I flinched, never had that happened before, I pulled the horse through the gate, and into the main atrium, and saw the grass and other plant life withered and dead. The only thing still living was the Mother Tree, but even she had started to wither. I saw a large vine wrapped cocoon in the middle of the atrium, and knew immediately it was Arbutus.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well my dears? what do you think? please leave cookies for me, and let me know where you think i should take it from here.<em>**

**_Yours Truely,_**

**_Estrella Krushina_**


End file.
